Verrückt
Verrückt (also known as Zombie Verrückt) (German for '"crazy"' or '"insane"'), is one of the maps available in the first Call of Duty: World at War map pack, as well as the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is also available in the Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Rezurrection. It is the second installment of the Zombies mode from World at War, and takes place in the Wittenau Sanatorium, located in Berlin, Germany. Overview This map is much larger than Nacht der Untoten, featuring the debut of the Power Switch, Perk-a-Cola Machines, Bouncing Betties and the Electro-Shock Defenses. The new Perk-a-Colas are: #Speed Cola, which allows the player to reload their weapon faster, as well as allowing them to board up the windows somewhat faster. Based on the multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand. Speed Cola is the most expensive perk, at the price of 3000 points, not counting Mule Kick, which is included in the Black Ops version of the map. #Juggernog, which gives players more health, allowing them to survive up to four hits from the Zombies as opposed to the two without Juggernog. Based on the multiplayer perk Juggernaut. Juggernog is the second-most expensive perk, at the price of 2500 points. #Double Tap Root Beer, which increases the rate of fire on the player's weapons by 30%. Based on the multiplayer perk Double Tap. Double Tap Root Beer costs 2000 points. #Quick Revive, which allows the player to revive teammates faster than they would without the perk. Based somewhat off of the multiplayer perk Second Chance. Quick Revive is the least-expensive perk, at the price of 1500 points (500 in Call of Duty: Black Ops when playing solo). This has no use on solo in Call of Duty: World at War, as it only works on other people. #Mule Kick, only available in Black Ops, which allows a player to carry three weapons at a time. When downed, the player loses whichever weapon was in the third gun slot. Mule Kick costs 4000 points. This perk was added to the map (as with every other map) on September 27, 2011. The first ever trap, Electro-Shock Defenses, are introduced here. They are electric barriers that kill zombies, allowing for some time to reload and regroup. They are activated for a price of 1000 points. In order to obtain the perks and utilize the electric barriers, however, players must make their way to a room on the opposite side of the map that contains a switch that, once activated, will activate the power. A trailer was unveiled shortly before the downloadable content package containing Verrückt was released.http://www.callofduty.com/intel/205 Verrückt was later released on iPod touch and iPhone on February 11, 2010. Verrückt, along with the other three World at War Nazi Zombie maps, appears in the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''as well in the Rezurrection DLC. Gameplay Verrückt is much larger than Nacht der Untoten, which had only 3 rooms. This map has about seven or eight more rooms and two initial spawn points for players. However, it has short corridors and tends to force the players to fight zombies up close and personal. The map is, uniquely, almost perfectly symmetrical, with each side featuring two of the Perks-a-Cola vending machines and a balcony. The Power Room is also at the far end of the map, meaning players must cross the entire map to restore electricity. Rooms In multiplayer, the players spawn in two different areas. Separating them is a closed door that can only be opened when electricity is turned on. On the left side of the building, there are German weapons, such as the Kar98k, the Gewehr 43, and the MP40, available for purchase off of the walls. Bouncing Betties, the Trench Gun, and the Double-Barreled Shotgun appear on both sides as there are no other versions of those weapons. On the right side of the asylum, there are American weapons, and players can buy the Springfield, Thompson, BAR, and Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip off of the walls. The guns are organized so that each German/American weapon has a counterpart in the corresponding rooms (e.g. a bolt-action rifle and a semi-automatic rifle can be obtained from the starting room, and an SMG and a shotgun can be attained in the second room). All the corresponding American weapons have smaller ammo magazines than in the German weapons, except for the Kar98k and the Springfield. The spawning system works like this: If someone plays the map solo, he/she will randomly spawn in one of the two areas. The same applies to 2-player, online and offline, meaning that if only two players enter a match and neither one leaves, they will be together in one room. If there are three players, two of them will spawn together in one area while the third player will be alone in the other room. With four people, two players spawn in one area while the other two appear in the other area. When the map first came out, it was thought that having three players is possibly the most difficult way to start the game because if the lone player is downed early on, he/she is guaranteed to die due to having no one able to revive him/her. However, now we know that (in the Black Ops version certainly) if the downed player crawls towards the boarded window when downed, the other players can revive him/her. All parts of the electric door, including the window, are bulletproof, so the player cannot shoot at an enemy zombie through the door. However, there is a little window that players can throw their grenades through in both areas' starting rooms to help out their teammates on the other side. The windows themselves can be shot through, while walls will require visual openings to shoot through. Staircases and doors have barricades that can be unlocked. At the American spawn point, there is a back room (facing the forest) with a single door that costs 750 points, but the room is a dead end. The BAR + bipod can be bought here for 2500 points Left Spawn Room: *Mystery Box spawn point *Contains Juggernog Perk-a-Cola machine, spawn point *Openings: 4 windows, 1 staircase, 1 electronic door *Weapons: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewehr 43 *Unlocks: Left Balcony: 1000 points Left Balcony: *Contains Double Tap Root Beer Perk-a-Cola machine and electro-shock defenses *Openings: 1 window, 1 wall, 1 staircase, 1 door *Weapons: Double-Barreled Shotgun, Bouncing Betty x2, MP40, Stielhandgranate *Unlocks: Left Upstairs: 750 Points *Mystery Box spawn point Left Upstairs: *Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: STG-44, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Power Room: 1000 points Right Spawn Room: *Contains Quick Revive Perk-a-Cola machine *Openings: 3 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1 Garand, Springfield ''(World at War only), Kar98k (Black Ops only) *Unlocks: Right Hallway: 750 points, Right Back Room: 750 points Right Back Room: *Openings: 1 door *Weapons: BAR + Bipod Right Hallway: *Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 door, 1 staircase with debris *Weapons: Thompson, Stielhandgranate, Double-Barreled Shotgun *Unlocks: Right Balcony: 1000 points *Mule Kick (Black Ops Only) Right Balcony: *Electro-shock defenses *Weapons: BAR + Bipod, Bouncing Betty x2, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Right Upstairs: 750 points Right Upstairs: *Contains a Speed Cola vendor *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Weapons: Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip *Unlocks: Kitchen Kitchen: *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Unlocks: Power Room Power Room: *Original location of Mystery Box and access to power switch *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *The power switch unlocks: Perk-a-Cola machines, electronic door at spawn points, and electro-shock defenses. Zombie Behavior In Verrückt, the zombies are smarter, faster and much more aggressive than their Nacht der Untoten predecessors. Crawling zombies, aka "Crawlers," move much faster than those in Nacht der Untoten. Zombie attacks can down a player after getting hit only twice if that player has not obtained Juggernog. Zombies have also acquired the ability to attack through the barricades and will climb through them if there are a few planks missing. They also have voices, so they scream / yell, as opposed to just the moans and groans of zombies on Nacht der Untoten. Often, the zombies will yell what sounds like "Sam!", which possibly may be referring to Samantha Maxis. Early on in a match, when zombies aren't running or sprinting, some of the zombies are seen marching to the windows in a Nazi "goose-step," as if they are marching with an army. Upon close inspection, some zombies appear to have surgical masks on their head. When standing outside of the windows, a zombie might stop moving for a second and clutch their head as it shakes violently; killing a zombie in Shi No Numa with the Wunderwaffe DG-2 will cause a similar reaction. The sprinting type of Zombie first appeared on this map, and for over two years, was exclusive to it. To out-run a sprinting zombie, players would have to be running with a pistol or an SMG. These Zombies went on to return in the Black Ops map, Call of the Dead (although these would be normal Zombies that have to have George Romero emit a special yell in order for them to start sprinting), and the Shrieker Zombie of Shangri-La constantly sprints after players, Also with Moon when in the bio dome and stand on the pads while up in the air and in No man's land after a period of time. The Power Switch Room The room that contains the power switch is located on the second floor, across the complex from both spawn points. The room is accessed after unlocking three rooms on the left spawn point and five rooms on the right spawn point. The electricity is restored by activating the power switch across from the generator in the room. Once the electricity is restored, the door separating the left and right spawn points is unlocked. In addition, the Electro-Shock Defenses on the balconies can also be activated, and players can purchase the perks through the "Perk-a-cola" vending machines. The electric barriers will electrocute any zombies that pass though them; however, the player should be aware that there is a delay of roughly one second between the zombie walking through the barrier and the zombie actually being killed by the barrier. The player should note that the barriers are also very dangerous to the players, as any player that touches one while it is active will automatically be downed, unless they have Juggernog, in which case the player can take 3 hits from the electricity without being downed. They can be revived, but unless the barrier shuts down or the player moves away (Black-Ops only), they would just be downed again. It is possible to continuously revive a player in this situation, but it will drastically increase their downed statistic and drain out their points. Also, any players who are not already on either of the balconies when the barriers are activated will be trapped inside until the power runs out, on penalty of being downed unless they've got Juggernog. With Juggernog, they could safely sprint across the barrier. As stated earlier, there is also a delay of roughly one second between a zombie passing through a barrier and its death by said barrier. This should not be a problem, though, as long as the players keep their distance from the barrier. Also, it costs 1000 points to activate an electric barrier, and they do not last for a very long portion of the round (unless the player is on solo). The player doesn't receive points when a zombie is killed by the electric barrier, so while at this point in the game, the player should be pretty rich in points, they still have to activate the barriers many times per round, and will probably run out of points very quickly. It is recommended that, while it may seem like a waste of precious ammo, before a zombie can run into the electric barrier, the player should shoot at it just for the sake of keeping his points. Likewise, the player can knife a zombie quickly right after they come through the barrier, although this is somewhat risky. Sound Effects The group of Marines that the player controls have voices and will insult zombies and make comments when receiving weapons from the Mystery Box. For example, they might ask "Is this a toy?" when taking the Ray Gun because of its toy-like appearance. Zombies also have "voices," but their "voices" are merely random screams, shouts, moans and other noises. Weapon Placement There are more chalk lined weapon spawns. In addition, upstairs on either side, the Bouncing Betty is available only as a one-time only-purchase weapon for 1000 points. To clarify, that means that you cannot buy Bouncing Betties and then replenish them at half-price. At the beginning of a round, they are replenished (for a maximum of two). On the World at War ''version, Max Ammo powerups will replenish the mines, but only if you still have one of them in your inventory. In ''Black Ops, ''Max Ammo powerups do replenish Bouncing Betties, regardless of how many a player currently has. Previously placed mines remain in place after planting them, even if that player has died, on both games. The Gewehr 43, Springfield, Kar98k, MP40, Double-Barreled Shotgun, M1897 Trench Gun, Thompson, STG-44, M1 Garand, and the BAR are able to be purchased off of the wall. If the gun is already equipped, ammo can be purchased for half the price of that weapon. The American weapons on this map have a slight disadvantage in battle over their German counterparts, as their ammo magazines are smaller. This excludes the Springfield, the Trench Gun, and the Double-Barreled Shotgun. In the case of the two shotguns, this is because the two weapons are both available on both sides of the map. In the case of the Springfield, however, it is much weaker than the Kar98k is, and due to a misaligned needle in the Springfield's front sight, the Springfield is also much less accurate. The American spawn also requires you to open 2 more doors to reach the power room than the German spawn requires. The Mystery Box The Mystery Box's initial spawn point is the room with the Power Switch. This Mystery Box gives out weapons quite differently from the Mystery Box seen on Nacht der Untoten. The odds of getting a really good weapon out of Verrückt's version of the Mystery Box are quite slim in early rounds, but the longer the match goes in rounds, the better players' chances are. A new feature to the map is a bloody Teddy Bear that comes out of the Mystery Box. If they've used a Box too many times, this Teddy Bear comes up. Evil laughter, along with the sight of this Teddy Bear floating into the air signals that the box is moving to another spawn point. All players hear the laugh. Once this has occurred, the Mystery Box destroys itself and appears elsewhere on the map. Unlike later maps, there is no indicator whatsoever that the Mystery Box is nearby. In ''World at War, it can only move into a room that has already been opened, and will spawn in a set order if all of the Mystery Box's spawn points have already been opened. In Black Ops, it spawns in any room, including the ones that are not yet opened. It also still lacks an indicator as to its location. Verruckt Torture Chair.jpg|The torture chair. Notice that a severed right hand is shown in on of the chair's cuffs. Verruckt Sprinting Zombie.jpg|A sprinting zombie Weapons Cost shown is amount of points required to buy from the chalk drawings. All weapons can be received from the Mystery Box. Weapons without a price shown are received randomly from the Mystery Box for 950 points and extra ammo can only be received via Max Ammo. New weapons, such as the PPSh-41, are now available in the Mystery Box. *Stielhandgranate - Located in the left spawn room, the left balcony, and in the right hallway *Bouncing Betty - Located on the left balcony. Mystery Box Weapons Cheats (Only on PC) *Holy Pistol *Default Weapon *BRAAAINS... *Walther P38 *Nambu *Mosin-Nagant *Tokarev TT-33 *Sticky grenade *Smoke grenade *Tabun Gas grenade Call of Duty: Black Ops Verrückt is available via the Prestige and Hardened Editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops and the Rezurrection map pack. The biggest change is that the Cold War era weapons can be accessed from the Mystery Box. Another, much smaller change is the Springfield being replaced by the Kar98k. The Winter's Howl is also available in the Mystery Box. The zombies that were exclusive to this map in World at War that ran faster than the player, as if the zombie were sprinting, have been removed to decrease the difficulty, making it a little easier to get to the higher rounds. They also have been known to go to windows far from the player, making waves longer. In the World at War version of Verrückt, radios could be found in the map, but weren't interactive. In Black Ops, however, at least one is. It is located on a desk, visible from a window on the balcony of the American side of the map. When shot, it will play various music from the campaign. It can be seen here. Also the window that doesn't spawn zombies near the Speed Cola spawns zombies now even if the players didn't open the door to the left of Speed Cola. In the Black Ops remake the zombie models used are those from Kino der Toten. The original models were not reused. This is standard with all of the Classic maps. Including Shi no Numa, although a different uniform was given in that instance. It was also released as part of the Rezurrection DLC pack for 1200 Microsoft Points or $14.99, which is free for those who already own the Hardened or Prestige editions on August 23, 2011. Verrückt Loading Screen.jpg|Loading screen in Black Ops Rezurrection-Verruckt.jpg|Zombies in the Black Ops version of Verrückt. Trivia Quotes Trailers 0fdPii9HmFQ AD4Yg0yjS4I References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 1 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Maps Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombie Maps